Coeur de Pirates
by MortalFlower
Summary: Parcourir les océans, découvrir de nouvelles contrées, protéger le Royaume d'Angleterre, c'est le rêve du Commandant Cullen. Mais ne sait-on pas que la mer est toujours pleine de surprises ? BxE ; rating M ; OS en deux parties


**DISCLAIMER** : L'œuvre Twilight ne m'appartient, elle reste la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer (c'est clair, sinon je serai en train de me la couler douce sous le soleil des Caraïbes ou alors … j'aurai racheté la chocolaterie de Willy Wonka … au moins ^^)

* * *

><p><strong>Bienvenue à bord du ''Twilight '' – Cœur de Pirate<strong>

_Mai 1662_

PDV omniscient/externe

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps_

_Et flairé cent fois son visage_

Le Commandant Edward Anthony Masen Cullen était réellement ravi. Aujourd'hui avait été une sacrément bonne journée. Tout d'abord la mer nordique était dans de bonnes conditions de navigation, ce qui permettait à son navire le _'' New_ _Moon''_ d'avancer rapidement. De plus, ses hommes avaient attrapé le matin même dans une obscure taverne aux activités douteuses, le fameux Capitaine de la frégate le _''Twilight''_, le tristement célèbre pirate le plus craint de toutes les mers d'Angleterre, ivre mort, avachi sur le comptoir du bar. Le capturer avait été chose facile, mais à présent, réveillé et enfermé dans une des cabines du vaisseau anglais, il jurait de tous les noms, blasphémant jusqu'à son père et sa mère qui l'avaient mis au monde.

- Sacrebleu, ces saletés d'Anglais m'ont pris dans un traquenard ! Si c'était pour me voir me balancer au bout d'une corde au nom de leur bouffon qu'ils appellent « Votre Majesté le Roi Henry II », z'auriez mieux fait de pas m'faire naitre ! Nom de Dieu, connerie de parents, saloperie d'Anglais !

« Qu'importe, » songea le Commandant Cullen, « le roi sera content de voir ce bandit pendu. Et qui sait, peut-être aurai-je la permission de rester quelques temps auprès de ma fiancée, même si nous n'avons pas attrapé le _''Twilight''_. »

Edward se prit à penser à sa chère fiancée, Tanya Denali, et bientôt Cullen. C'était une vraiment très belle femme, tout à fait séduisante. Une longue chevelure blond vénitien, des yeux aussi bleu que les cieux, de belles formes bien proportionnées, Miss Tanya était le genre de femmes à faire tomber les hommes comme des mouches – et elle le savait. Son mariage avec le Commandant, qui n'était pas un mariage d'amour, plus un mariage arrangé par Anthony Senior et Elizabeth Cullen, était prévu depuis des lustres entre les deux jeunes gens. Ces derniers, c'entendant plutôt bien depuis toujours, n'avaient pas objecté. Un marin le coupa dans ses pensées plus qu'agréables en l'informant du silence inquiétant du prisonnier.

« Soit, allons voir ce malfrat.»

Edward quitta son poste et se dirigea vers les bâtiments de son navire. Un silence pour le moins inquiétant planait sur l'embarcation depuis que le pirate prisonnier s'était tu. Sur son passage, le Commandant entendit une rumeur monter dans les rangs de ses hommes, parlant de malédiction et de navire maudit.

« Qu'est-ce donc, ce n'est tout de même pas un misérable brigand des mers qui va lancer des mauvais sorts sur mon navire. Balivernes que tout cela » maugréa dans sa tête Edward.

- Ouvrez la porte du prisonnier, ordonna le Commandant Cullen.

Les marins autour de lui hésitaient, apparemment effrayés par quelque chose.

- Ouvrez cette satanée porte, nom de nom ! tonna-t-il, à présent de mauvaise humeur.

Un homme se décida enfin, et ouvrit en tremblant la porte de la cabine. Tous les hommes retinrent leur souffle, s'attendant presque à voir une chimère sortie tout droit des Enfers se jeter sur eux. Edward, qui n'avait encore jamais vu le Capitaine du _''Twilight''_, était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cet homme qui faisait trembler l'Angleterre toute entière juste à l'évocation de son nom. Cependant, le prisonnier restait silencieux, dans l'ombre de la cabine et refusait de se montrer à la lumière du jour.

- Sortez-moi ce truand sur le pont, ordonna Edward, franchement agacé par la passivité de ses hommes.

A ces mots, le prisonnier souffla bruyamment et sortit enfin de la cabine en lançant : « Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. »

_J'ai trouvé de l'or et même_

_Quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes_

Un mouvement de recul se fit parmi les marins et Edward comprit enfin les réactions étranges de ses soldats depuis la capture du pirate. Celui –ci se tenait devant lui, fier et arrogant à souhait, les mains sur les hanches, le jugeant du regard. Le Commandant Cullen détailla sa tenue. Des bottes noires en cuir, qui enserraient un pantalon sombre en lin, une chemise beige bouffante, surement en toile, avec par-dessus un gilet cuiracé noir, un foulard rouge sang qui entourait ses cheveux, et pour finir, un splendide chapeau sombre, digne d'un vrai pirate. Mais pourtant, quelque chose clochait aux yeux d'Edward Masen Cullen.

- Où est le prisonnier ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est devant vous, Commandant, répondit un mousse.

- Le vrai. Je veux le vrai !

Cette fois-ci, personne n'osa répondre.

- Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez pris cet individu pour un pirate ! hurla Edward.

- Où est le problème ? interrogea ce dernier.

- Le problème, répliqua le Commandant du Roi, est que nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes.

Le prisonnier haussa un sourcil moqueur avant de déclarer :

- Capitaine Isabella Marie Swan, plus connue sous le nom du terrible Capitaine Swan, pour vous servir.

_Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes_

_Parfois je les dessine encore_

- C'est impossible, murmura Edward stupéfait.

« Ce pourrait-il que cette canaille de Swan soit en réalité une femme ? Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi les hommes étaient si apeurés. On dit que les femmes à bord d'un navire portent malheur. Ma foi, ce ne sont que de stupides superstitions, des histoires de bonnes femmes à dormir debout. »

Il détailla plus précisément le pirate devant lui. En effet, à première vue, on pouvait le prendre pour un jeune homme, d'une vingtaine d'année, assez petit et mince. Cependant, si on regardait plus longtemps le Capitaine, on pouvait s'apercevoir que sous son accoutrement d'homme, il y avait des signes qui ne trompent pas quant à la nature de son sexe. Comme ce corset qui lui maintenait la poitrine, ou ses boucles brunes qui s'échappaient de-ci de-là de son chapeau, mais surtout, son visage harmonieux en forme de cœur, aux traits fins et délicats, son teint pâle ivoirien, ses lèvres pulpeuses et sensuelles, son petit nez droit, ses pommettes roses pêches et douces, ses beaux yeux marron, aux cils recourbés, lui donnant un air de biche effarouchée.

« Oui, ses yeux sont si envoutants, d'un chocolat profond où l'on voudrait s'y perdre » songea Edward, complètement sous le charme.

Sauf qu'ils étaient à présent moqueurs, Isabella semblait satisfaite de son effet de surprise. Elle ajouta, fixant un point au loin derrière Edward :

- Bien que je ne croie pas que je vais avoir la possibilité de vous servir bien longtemps.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Jugez par vous-même.

Edward se retourna et un juron lui échappa. Trop absorbé par le prisonnier, il n'avait pas vu ni entendu le bateau pirate le _''Twilight''_ s'approcher silencieusement de son navire, glissant sur les vagues à vive allure, et celui-ci se trouvait à présent à une centaine de pieds de l'ennemi.

_Elle fait partie de moi_

- C'est tellement dommage, reprit Isabella faussement affligée, votre navire était si beau.

- Soldats, enfermez cette femme dans sa cabine, crie Edward, ayant repris le contrôle de ses sens. Vous autres, s'adressa-t-il à ses marins, à vos postes, sortez les canons et faîtes retentir vos épées au nom du Roi !

- Trop tard, mon mignon, l'interrompit le Capitaine Swan, en sortant une dague cachée sous son corset et en taillant la joue du marin qui l'avait empoigné pour l'enfermer dans sa cabine.

Edward n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car au même moment, une voix puissante et bourrue lança du _''Twilight'' _: « A l'attaque » et une volée de pirates agrippés à une corde de leur navire se balancèrent dans le vide et se réceptionnèrent sur le pont du bateau anglais. Avant que quiconque ne réagissent, ils avaient dégainé sabres et épées. Reprenant leur esprit, les Anglais se lancèrent à corps perdu dans le combat.

Le pirate qui avait lancé l'offensive atterrit près du Capitaine Swan et lui lança une magnifique épée.

- Emmett, j'ai failli attendre, petite crapule, s'exclama Isabella.

- Ravi de vous revoir en vie Capitaine, répliqua cette montagne de muscle vivante en repoussant la parade d'un Anglais aussi facilement que s'il eut d'agit d'un moucheron.

Le tintement des épées résonnaient à travers tout le bateau. Tout en combattant deux pirates à la fois, Edward jugea du regard le déroulement du combat : la situation était critique. Les pirates, en surnombre, n'aillaient pas tarder à avoir le dessus sur ses hommes.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Lorsque le Commandant aperçut plusieurs femmes se battant avec autant d'agilité que ses hommes, il crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir par la tête. Depuis quand les femmes savaient manier l'épée ? Qu'était-ce donc cette plaisanterie ?

Les corps des Anglais jonchaient à présent le sol, des râles de souffrances retentissaient de tous les côtés, du sang avait coloré le pont d'une teinte pourpre, rendant le sol glissant. Son bras fatiguait. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

« Si je ne peux pas battre ces ordures de pirates, au moins je peux faire exploser le '_'New Moon''_, et par-là tuer la moitié de leur équipage. Puisque de toutes manières, mon existence semble s'achever ici, autant emmener quelques pirates avec moi aux Enfers. » songea-t-il.

Il désarma une énième fois un pirate et se dirigea vers les barils à poudre. Mais le Capitaine Swan, ayant sans doute deviné ses intentions, se posta devant lui et l'empêcha de s'avancer plus.

- Bat-toi en homme ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle, bien que votre profession soit si infâme et si abjecte, le code de la galanterie m'interdit de lever la main sur vous, et je serais le dernier des goujats si je me battais en duel avec vous, bien que l'issue soit aisée à deviner, contra Edward, en parfait gentleman, peu importe la situation.

- Ainsi Commandant, tu penses pouvoir me battre ? Soit, nous allons voir. En garde !

Et sans attendre plus, Isabella taillada l'avant-bras du serviteur du Roi, dont la chemise se teinta rapidement de sang. Edward ne put retenir une grimace de douleur, et pourtant, il refusait toujours de se battre avec une femme, aussi vile soit-elle. Voyant la passivité de son adversaire, le Capitaine jeta un œil au reste du combat, et voyant qu'il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'Anglais encore debout, elle cria à ses pirates :

- Mes amis, ligotez-moi ces larves et attachez-les au mât. J'ai une idée.

- Que comptez-vous faire, questionna le Commandant, inquiet quant au sort de ses marins survivants.

- C'est simple mon Commandant. Le gagnant de ce duel – car duel il y aura – possèdera droit de vie et de mort sur ces hommes. Ainsi, si vous gagnez, vous serez libre de partir et vous aurez la vie sauve. Si je gagne, je vous laisse le loisir d'imaginer la suite que je vous réserve, déclara le Capitaine du _''Twilight''_, un sourire inquiétant sur son joli minois.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous tiendrez votre promesse ?

- Vous n'avez que ma parole, même si elle ne vaut rien, ricana Isabella. Le sort de vos hommes est entre vos mains.

- J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, souffla Edward, l'épée de Damoclès menaçante au-dessus de sa tête.

- Tout à fait.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

- Pendant que les pirates lièrent les poings des marins Anglais, Edward réfléchissait à vive allure.

« Elle me parait assez chétive, je pourrai donc la battre par la force. Mais sur le plan du déplacement, elle doit être plus rapide que moi dans ses mouvements. Allons-donc, je pourrai remporter aisément ce combat, je suis tout de même Commandant ! »

Les pirates se mirent en rond autour d'eux une fois leur besogne achevée. Le grand bourru, Emmett, déclara : « Tous les coups sont permis ». Edward n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler cette phrase que déjà Isabella feinta à droite. Par pure reflexe, il croisa lui aussi à droite et le pirate en profita pour dévier sa lame tranchante et lui déchirer son pantalon, sans pour autant le blesser.

- Erreur qui peut être fatale Commandant. Ne vous a-t-on donc rien appris à l'école d'arme ?

« Bougre, c'est qu'elle sait se battre, cette diablesse » pesta Edward.

Ils se remirent en garde, et cette fois-ci c'est le Commandant Cullen qui attaqua le premier Isabella para son attaque. Ils continuèrent ainsi, parade sur parade, le seul bruit à bord était à présent les entrechoquements de leur épées. De la sueur coulait le long de leurs tempes au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient chacun l'étendue de la maîtrise du jeu d'arme de l'autre. Aussi vrai que le Capitaine Swan était un des pirates le plus craint des mers d'Europe pour ses bottes mortelles, Edward était un des meilleurs lamiers du royaume d'Angleterre, ce qui lui avait valu d'être promu au poste du Commandant du Roi Henry II, malgré son jeune âge. Chacun restait concentré sur ses pas car ils avaient enfin trouvé un adversaire à leur taille.

Isabella esquissa un moulinet du poignet que lui avait enseigné son père Charlie, lorsqu'ils vivaient encore en Italie, et elle réussit à désarmer Edward, dont l'épée fut projetée plusieurs coudées derrières lui, vers la balustrade.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du pirate alors que des clameurs d'encouragements fusaient de la foule de corsaires attroupés autour d'eux.

_Un vertige puis le silence_

Swan s'approcha d'Edward de sa démarche féline. En ce moment, le visage du Capitaine n'avait rien d'humain. Tordu par la soif de sang, il aurait fait fuir plus d'un homme tellement son expression faisait peur. Edward risqua un coup d'œil derrière son épaule. Juste avant que le flibustier ne soit totalement en face de lui, le Commandant effectua un salto arrière, se réceptionna sur un tonneau qui trainait par-là. Evitant de justesse la lame mortelle d'Isabella, il s'agrippa à une corde de son navire, et à l'instar des pirates quelques instants plus tôt, il se propulsa dans les airs et tournoyant autour du mât, assomma par la même occasion Emmett avec son pied. Il retomba sur la balustrade de son trois-mâts, un simple coup de vent l'aurait fait passer par-dessus bord.

- Pas mal, commenta Isabella en s'approchant. Il apprend vite le petit. Dommage pour vous que je sois excellente à ce petit jeu, car entre vous et moi, c'est moi le pirate !

Edward sauta au dernier moment sur le pont, il entendit la lame siffler si près de son oreille qu'il vérifia rapidement s'il ne lui en manquait pas un bout. Une nouvelle entaille à son bras le rappela bien vite à la réalité et juste avant que l'épée du pirate ne l'enfourche, il glissa sur le côté, enchaina avec une roue et réussit à récupérer son épée. Cependant, sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'il entendit Isabella ordonner :

- Alice, ton épée.

Il vit une jolie petite brune aux cheveux courts pointant dans tous les sens, à l'allure de lutin lancer une deuxième épée à son adversaire. Le combat, bien qu'inégal, reprit de plus belle. Mais alors que le Capitaine Swan conservait toute sa fougue et son énergie, le Commandant Cullen fatiguait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle attaque. Réalisant une remarquable parade, la dernière de son sac, le Capitaine des pirates désarma Edward, qui tomba à genoux, épuisé par ce combat sans précédent. Sachant sa fin proche, il ferma les yeux et se mit à prier.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Il attendait le coup de grâce mais rien ne vint. Tremblant de fatigue et non de peur, il rouvrit les yeux. Isabella se tenait devant lui, indécise, les yeux dans le vague. La vue de cet ange aux cheveux cuivrés, à présent trempés de sueur et ébouriffés, aux yeux vert pénétrants, déstabilisants même, le corps offert à elle, vulnérable, sans protection, attendant la mort comme un délivrance, sans ciller, lui bouleversa le cœur comme jamais. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, la vérité s'imposa à elle.

« Je ne peux pas le tuer. C'est au dessus de mes forces. Jamais je n'ai hésité à tuer quelqu'un auparavant, or là j'en suis incapable. »

Ne brisant toujours pas la connexion visuelle qui s'était établie entre eux, le corsaire abaissa ses deux sabres et s'adressa à son équipage :

- Compagnons, ramassez tout ce que vous trouvez à bord de ce navire. Nous levons l'ancre.

- Comment ? Mais, et l'ordure d'Anglais … s'écria Emmett qui avait retrouvé ses esprits et qui lançait à présent des regards noirs emplit de haine et de mépris à Edward.

Il était réellement effrayant, son regard aurait pu faire fuir un ours. Edward ne put retenir un frisson de frayeur.

- Nous l'embarquons, répliqua Swan.

- Pourquoi, continua Emmett, toujours aussi hargneux à l'égard du Commandant.

Il rageait à l'idée de cette canaille d'Anglais puisse échapper à la mort. Il rêvait même de la lui administrer lui-même.

- Par ce que je l'ai décidé, il me semble que je suis encore Capitaine, riposta Isabella, acide.

Elle avait en horreur que ses hommes contestaient ses ordres. On lui obéissait sans poser de questions, un point c'est tout.

- Et pour les marins prisonniers ? se risqua un grand blond.

- Laissons-les attachés. Quant à toi Jasper, j'essayerai de me faire oublier si j'étais à ta place. Je n'ai toujours pas omis ton erreur fatale de ce matin, grogna-t-elle. Tu étais censé monter la garde, et regarde le résultat !

Ledit Jasper battit sagement en retraite.

- Dois-je comprendre que mes hommes et moi-même ayons la vie sauve ? demanda Edward, n'osant croire à sa veine.

- Tes hommes oui. Ils transmettront un message de ma part à ton Roi. Quant à toi, tu es mon prisonnier. Chacun son tour chéri, ironisa Isabella, un rictus collé au visage.

Edward jugea prudent de ne rien dire. Il regarda autour de lui. Les pirates s'affairaient à piller le navire, personne ne faisait attention à lui.

« Je préférerai mourir milles morts plutôt que d'être capturé par ces brigands. Personne ne me regarde, je puis aisément me jeter à l'eau et de là, tenter de regagner la côte. Je donnerai l'alarme et la chasse sera lancée à ses pirates. »

Il se rapprocha discrètement de la balustrade et au moment où il allait plonger, une grosse main s'abattit sur son épaule et la lui broya.

- Où comptes-tu aller misérable, grogna Emmett, chargé par le Capitaine de surveiller le prisonnier.

- Loin de toi sale brute, riposta Edward en lui donnant une droite que le géant esquiva étonnamment facilement, malgré sa corpulence.

- Assomme-le s'il se débat, grommela Isabella sans même lever la tête d'un coffre dont elle se chargeait de dépouiller de son or. Il n'y avait pas une seule once de pitié dans sa voix.

- Ca me démangeait, Capitaine, avoua Emmett avant d'envoyer Edward dans les ténèbres.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt_

_Mais c'est pas de ma faute_

Lorsque le Commandant Cullen revint à lui, il se trouvait dans une grande cabine, plongée dans la pénombre, inconnue de lui, cependant bien entretenue pour un bateau pirate (ce qu'Edward ignorait, car il ne savait pas où il se trouvait). Pestant contre un mal de crâne dont il ne connaissait pas la cause, il se leva du lit sur lequel il était étendu, et titubant, il se dirigea vers la porte, d'où un rai de lumière filtrait. « Il fait donc jour » conclut Edward. Un remue-ménage retentissant à travers la porte lui confirma son hypothèse. Le jeune homme tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais bien évidemment elle était close. Il alluma alors une bougie qu'il avait réussit à distinguer et observa plus attentivement l'endroit qui lui servait de cellule. La cabine était bien plus grande que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au centre trônait le grand lit à baldaquin sur lequel il avait dormi. Contre le mur, juste en dessous d'une grande fenêtre dont les volets étaient fermés avec un cadenas, se situait un grand bureau. Pourtant, aucun papier ne traînait dessus, et bien entendu, les tiroirs étaient fermés à clés. Aucune information lui permettant de le renseigner sur l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Plus loin, une armoire en bois massif, close, et un coffre, également clos, était appuyé contre la cloison, sur laquelle deux sabres, d'une grande beauté, étaient accrochés. En face, une grande bibliothèque regorgeait d'ouvrages, plus précieux les uns que les autres.

« Où suis-je, Bon Dieu » se demandait Edward, de plus en plus inquiet. Un parchemin, épinglé au mur, retint son attention. Approchant la flamme du papier, au risque de l'enflammer, le prisonnier put lire ces vers :

_« Abstient-toi de retourner ton sabre contre moi_

_Car le chant mortel des sirènes te paraîtra bien doux_

_En comparaison du sort que je réserve à la mutinerie._

_Tu as vendu ton corps et ton âme aux Enfers_

_En acceptant de devenir pirate tu as choisi_

_De devenir mon plus fidèle serviteur et ce,_

_Jusqu'au jour funeste de ton trépas._

_Alors buvons ensemble à la joie de la piraterie_

_En attendant qu'un galion ne croise notre route »_

_C.S._

Les mots « pirates » « Enfers » et « trépas » le firent frissonner. Soudain, la mémoire lui revint et il se souvint de tout.

_La flèche a traversé ma peau_

« Morbleu, je suis sur un bateau pirate ! Et je parierai que c'est le _''Twilight''_. Enfers et Damnation, je suis à la merci de ces corsaires ! »

Ces révélations lui firent tourner la tête. Il se sentait tellement las ! Il se rallongea sur le lit tandis que des milliers de questions tournoyaient dans sa tête qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Ce diable d'Emmett avait frappé fichtrement fort !

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermé ici ? Mes hommes sont-ils encore en vie ? S'ils le sont encore, ont-ils réussi à trouver de l'aide ? Combien de temps le Roi mettra-t-il avant de me retrouver ? Serai-je encore vivant d'ici-là ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore mort ? Qu'attend de moi le Capitaine Swan ? »

Ces questions virevoltaient encore et encore, inlassablement dans sa tête, sans qu'aucune réponse n'apparaisse. Alors qu'il allait replonger dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les ballotements du navire, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, inondant la pièce de la lumière vive du soleil, et aveuglant Edward par la même occasion. Une silhouette se découpa sur ce fond de lumière, s'arrêta à l'entrée de la cabine. Elle resta un moment immobile, silencieuse, guettant le moindre mouvement du prisonnier, alors que dehors les cris des pirates résonnaient à tout va à travers toute la frégate. Ce fut la bougie allumée par Edward qui le trahit, et qui révéla son réveil à l'inconnu en face de lui. Edward Cullen put presque voir le sourire étirer les lèvres de son geôlier, qui lança à quelque personne qui attendait les ordres dehors, d'une voix féminine extrêmement suave et attrayante :

- Leah, va dire au Capitaine que le prisonnier est réveillé.

- Bien Rosalie, j'y cours.

- Bienvenue à bord du '_'Twilight''_ Commandant, dit la fameuse Rosalie en entrant. Je suis le second du Capitaine, par conséquent, je dois veiller sur vous, cracha-t-elle en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé derrière elle.

_C'est une douleur qui se garde_

_Qui fait plus de bien que de mal_

- Apparemment cela ne vous enchante guère, maugréa Edward d'une voix rendue rauque par la faim, la soif et la fatigue.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant d'éclairer un peu plus la pièce. Edward put ainsi la contempler un peu mieux. C'était une sculpturale jeune femme blonde, aux yeux bleus acier très perçants, inquisiteurs. Sa tenue d'homme très près du corps, lui moulait ses formes généreuses qu'elle n'avait rien à envier à la Reine d'Angleterre. Les hommes devaient avoir du mal à se concentrer quand elle était dans la même pièce qu'eux.

- J'imagine que ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes barbares et sanguinaires de garder un prisonnier en vie, continua Edward cinglant, après avoir repris constance face à la splendide blonde en face de lui. A moins que vous ne voudriez vous amuser à me voir danser sur votre célèbre planche au dessus des requins. Un peu d'animation pour égayer votre route.

- C'est une bonne idée qu'il faudra soumettre au Capitaine, quand elle daignera lever les yeux sur votre insignifiante petite personne. Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver avant longtemps, étant donné son importance qui requiert son attention sur des affaires plus importantes que votre futile sort, répliqua la belle blonde acerbement.

- Si ma personne est si insignifiance que cela, qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer ?

- Estimez-vous heureux d'occuper la cabine du Capitaine, et non pas la calle, comme les prisonniers en ont l'habitude.

« Touchée » ricana en silence Edward. « Ainsi, ils ont besoin de moi en vie, mais pour quel dessein, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ».

- Attendez, vous avez bien dit que j'occupais la cabine du Capitaine ? demanda Edward, sous le choc.

- C'est exact.

- Mais … pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, mais au Capitaine.

- Elle ne dort pas ici ? demanda-t-il après un temps.

- Non.

Le silence reprit. Juste avant que Rosalie ne sorte, Edward la retint et se risqua à demander.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

- Je ne vois pas où, répondit-elle, dos à lui.

- N'êtes vous pas Rosalie Hale, la nièce du roi Henry, interrogea-t-il, après s'être souvenu du visage de la belle blonde.

- Je l'ai été autrefois, souffla Rosalie, si doucement qu'Edward eut peine à l'entendre.

Edward était ébahi. Qui eut cru que la nièce du Roi n'était pas portée disparue comme tout le monde le croyait à la cour britannique, mais convertie à la piraterie. Elle était _pirate_ !

- Pourquoi devenir pirate ?

- Cela ne vous regarde point.

- Votre fuite a-t-elle un lien quelconque avec l'affaire Royce King ? interrogea Edward, à moitié hésitant.

- Oui, soupira-t-elle vaincue.

- Pourquoi avoir choisit la piraterie, redemanda le Commandant Cullen.

- La piraterie m'a offert tout ce que je ne pouvais plus avoir à la cour du Roi. Le respect, le goût du danger, la richesse et plus que tout, une famille.

Edward se mit à rire, mais d'un rire sans joie.

- Et quelle famille ! Une troupe de brigands, sans morale ni …

- Ne jugez pas ce que vous ne connaissez pas, le coupa Rosalie en sortant de la pièce.

_Mais je connais l'histoire_

_Il est déjà trop tard_

Edward replongea dans ses pensées. Sa conversation avec la belle Rosalie l'avait plus que perturbé. « Elle semblait irritée par ma présence sur ce navire. Mais pourquoi ? »

L'entrée d'une nouvelle personne dans la cabine le tira une fois encore de ses raisonnements. Cette fois-ci, c'était une douce fille brune, aux cheveux légèrement ondulés, qui pénétra dans la chambre. Elle déposa un plateau en argent remplit de victuailles en tout genre sur une petite table près du lit et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Voici votre repas, l'informa-t-elle.

- Merci …

- Angela. Je me nomme Angela, compéta la jeune fille.

- Et bien, je vous remercie Angela.

Sur ce, il se précipita sur son repas, se gavant de rôti, de saumon, de petits fours. Il s'attaqua au vin et à l'eau, enfournant raisins, œufs, tomates, enfin tout ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau.

- Depuis combien de temps suis-je enfermé ici ? demanda-t-il en mâchouillant un pain beurré sans vergogne. Je suis tellement affamé et harassé que j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi plusieurs jours.

- Seulement deux, lui sourit la brune.

- Quoi ? Deux jours entiers ?

- Oui. Il faut dire que vous avez reçu un sacré coup sur la tête. Le Docteur Carlisle a du vous opérer, lui expliqua Angela, légèrement soucieuse.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé me vider de mon sang ? questionna le Commandant Cullen, abasourdi.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Angela, mal à l'aise.

« Etrange tout cela » songea Edward. « Que me veut donc le Capitaine Swan ? »

Angela reprit le plateau une fois qu'il eu finit et sortit de la pièce, le laissant seul à nouveau. Edward resta allongé sur le lit et finit par s'endormir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Son mal de crâne avait disparut et il n'était plus aussi fourbu qu'à son réveil. Il s'étira lentement, réveillant un à un ses muscles douloureux. Une voix le fit sursauter. Il se croyait seul et ne s'attendait pas à avoir de la visite de si tôt.

- Je vois que vous êtes éveillé Commandant.

Isabella étais assise sur son bureau, le regardant s'assoir sur le lit. Aucun des deux ne dit mot. Enfin, Edward laissa sortir le seul mot qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis son réveil :

- Pourquoi ?

Isabella le regarda surprise. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle question. Elle avait plutôt pensé qu'Edward se débattrait, tentant de s'enfuir de sa prison. Mais non, il était là, calme, devant elle, attendant manifestement sa réponse.

- Développez. Je ne suis pas télépathe.

- Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie. Pourquoi m'avoir soigné. Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé votre chambre. Pourquoi vos hommes s'occupent-ils de moi alors que cela ne les ravi guère. Et surtout, qu'attendez-vous de moi.

Il reprit après un petit moment.

- Je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais parfaitement bien quel sort vous réservez aux prisonniers habituellement. Et ne me dîtes surtout pas que c'est pour me rendre la pareille lorsque vous étiez prisonnière sur mon navire, lorsque vous étiez bien traitée. Je ne crois absolument pas en votre générosité. Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Une rançon peut-être ?

- Vous êtes en vie par ce que je l'ai décidé. Vous avez été soigné par ce que je l'ai décidé. Je vous ai laissé ma chambre par ce que je l'ai décidé. Mes hommes s'occupent de vous par ce que je l'ai décidé. Et je n'attends, pour l'instant du moins, rien de vous, répondit la jeune fille.

- Voilà qui éclaire ma chandelle, railla Edward.

Isabella se leva, ouvrit l'armoire, farfouilla un moment dedans avec de sortir des vêtements. Elle les balança sur le lit.

- Voilà de quoi vous vêtir.

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ?

- Par ce que je l'ai décidé. Il me semble que vous n'avez pas encore saisi quelque chose. Je suis Capitaine, déclara Isabella froidement. Et cela implique que je suis seul maître à bord. Donc si vous voulez éviter une mort lente et désagréable, je vous conseille de m'obéir.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour me tuez, la défia Edward. Je suis là, à votre merci. Alors pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ?

Isabella s'assit tranquillement sur son lit et croisa les jambes.

- Pour l'instant, votre mort ne fait pas partie de mes plans.

- Quels sont-ils dans ce cas ?

- Je ne vous les dévoilerai sans doute pas, dit le Capitaine Swan.

- Alors relâchez-moi.

Isabella plongea son regard dans celui d'Edward. Malgré l'intensité de son regard, elle ne détourna pas les yeux.

« La vérité. Dis-lui la vérité. Dis-lui que tu ne peux pas le tuer. Ni le libérer. »

_Dans son regard_

_On peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare_

_Au long voyage_

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir gardé en vie ? Je ne vous suis plus, Capitaine. Avez-vous eu un élan de pitié envers moi, se moqua ouvertement Edward. Vous, le plus monstrueux pirate que les mers n'aient jamais laissées sillonnées, avez-vous ressentit ce sentiment humain, inconnu de vous, qu'on appelle communément la compassion ?

Etrangement, Isabella ne répondit rien et tourna la tête, le regard flou. Edward était fort étonné de cette attitude, ses paroles n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté sur le Capitaine.

Bella se rappelait ce fameux abordage.

_Quelques jours plus tôt_

Après qu'Emmett eu assommé Edward, un bruit sourd retentit, comme un corps qui tombe. Isabella releva la tête et fut horrifiée lorsqu'elle vit le Commandant étendu à terre, une tache sombre s'écoulant de l'arrière de son crâne. « Du sang » réalisa-t-elle. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, tentant de stopper l'hémorragie alors qu'un sentiment très étrange s'empara d'elle. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas totalement étranger, mais elle s'étonnait de le ressentir pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle l'avait déjà éprouvé, mais seulement pour deux personnes, dont l'une était à présent décédée. Chassant ses pensées obscures de sa tête, elle fit un rapide bandage autour de la tête d'Edward, essayant de faire fuir ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui avait pris place dans son cœur pour cet Anglais. Oui, Isabella était anxieuse quant au sort de cet homme.

- Bon Dieu, avec quoi l'as-tu frappé pour qui saigne comme cela, beugla le Capitaine Swan à l'adresse d'Emmett.

- Avec la garde de mon épée, murmura Emmett, effrayé par le ton employé par Bella.

- Triple buse, l'incendia-t-elle. Je t'ai demandé de l'assommer, pas de le faire trépasser !

Emmett était vraiment mal à l'aise. L'attitude de son capitaine le dépassait totalement. Pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-elle de la santé de ce jeune homme ?

- Va vite me chercher Carlisle, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux l'emmener à bord de notre navire Capitaine, bredouilla le pirate.

- Fait ce que je te dis si tu ne veux pas que je t'étripe à l'instant !

Sans demander son reste, Emmett déguerpit à la recherche du médecin. Celui-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Il me semble que tu m'as appelé Bella ? demanda Carlisle.

- Oui, je veux que tu t'occupes de cet homme. Il semblerait qu'il ait une commotion cérébrale suite à un coup porté à la tête, d'après cette hémorragie abondante.

- Mais il y a de nombreux blessés parmi tes hommes. Tu ne préfères pas que je les soigne avant ? interrogea le médecin blond comme les blés.

- Non ! Je me fous des autres. Tu t'occupes de lui d'abord !

- Très bien.

Carlisle examina rapidement la blessure du bout des doigts. Son front était plissé, signe que la blessure était assez grave.

- Il va falloir le transporter jusqu'à ma cabine pour l'opérer, déclara-t-il.

- Ben, Tyler et Eric, hurla le Capitaine Swan. Ramenez votre cul ici !

- Oui Capitaine, dirent les trois pirates en accourant vers Isabella, laissant leur butin au sol.

Ils avaient appris à leurs dépends à ne pas contrarier le Capitaine.

- Allez vite chercher le brancard et la planche pour transporter le prisonnier. Vous le déposerez dans la cabine du Docteur Carlisle.

Tandis que ses hommes exécutaient ses ordres, Bella se dirigea vers Jasper, laissant un instant seulement Edward aux bonnes mains de Carlisle, en qui elle avait une confiance presque aveugle.

- Jasper, j'exige que tu t'occupes du butin en ta qualité de quartier-maître.

Jasper ne demanda pas pourquoi, il savait que cette question aurait été inutile, s'attirant les foudres du Capitaine Swan. Avec le temps, il avait appris à ne pas questionner Isabella sur ses agissements, qualité qu'elle appréciait chez lui.

- Mes salutations les plus distinguées à votre Roi, lança Bella aux malheureux marins toujours attachés à leur mât.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward était installé sur la couche réservée aux blessés du Docteur Carlisle, Bella à ses cotés.

- Isabella, j'ai besoin que tu quittes ma cabine, la congédia Carlisle. J'ai besoin d'espace pour travailler.

- Très bien. Mais s'il lui arrive la moindre petite chose, murmura le Capitaine en détachant lentement chaque mot, tu le paieras de ta vie.

Carlisle hocha la tête, ayant parfaitement compris la menace. Sur ces mots, Isabella tourna les talons et se dirigea sur le pont de son esquif, en face de la proue, scrutant l'horizon. Elle réfléchissait à son comportement, ses agissements envers le jeune Commandant.

- Qu'ai-je donc fait ? murmura-t-elle, perdue dans ses pensées.

- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, fit une vois derrière elle.

- Alice.

- Bella, répondit cette dernière.

- Où est … commença Isabella avant d'être interrompu par le pirate à ses côtés.

- Avec Esmée, ne t'inquiètes donc pas.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Chacune plongée dans ses réflexions, évaluant l'étendue des actes du Capitaine. Alice repris la parole :

- A quoi rime tout cela ?

- Je ne sais pas moi-même. J'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique, chuchota Bella.

- Tu n'as jamais agit comme cela depuis …

- Je sais, souffla le Capitaine.

- Je vois.

- Que vois-tu justement ?

Alice laissa passer un temps, pesant chacun de ses mots.

- Tu t'attaches, accusa-t-elle. Tu t'attaches à cet homme pour une obscure raison.

Isabella éclata de rire, d'un rire sinistre.

- Je ne te reconnais plus, Bella, continua Alice.

- Me connais-tu seulement.

- Bella.

Le Capitaine souffla avant de déclarer :

- Cette discussion ne mène nulle part Alice.

- Jusqu'où te mènera cet homme, demanda Alice, comme pour elle-même.

Une jeune fille vint interrompre leur discussion.

- Les hommes sont prêts à lever l'ancre Capitaine.

- Bien Victoria. Allons donc où nous mènera le vent.

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_

Durant toute la convalescence d'Edward, le Capitaine Swan vint s'assurer de son état. Lorsque le Docteur l'assura qu'il ne risquait plus rien, elle exigea qu'on l'installe dans ses appartements.

- En es-tu sûre ? demanda Alice.

Habituellement, personne n'était autorisé à pénétrer dans sa cabine, si ce n'est Esmée, pour faire un peu de rangement de temps en temps.

- Oui, répondit sans hésiter Isabella.

- Et où comptes-tu dormir, questionna-t-elle.

- Je m'arrangerais.

Ainsi, Edward dormit dans la chambre du Capitaine deux jours durant. Le second du Capitaine, Rosalie, avait pour mission de voir cinq fois par jour si le prisonnier était réveillé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Isabella tenait tant que ça au confort du Commandant. Comme tout le navire d'ailleurs. Habituellement, les prisonniers étaient relégués au fond du navire, dans les cages de la cale, où ils mourraient généralement de faim et de soif, oubliés par leurs geôliers. Mais Edward n'était pas un simple prisonnier, Rosalie le sentait. Elle avait bien une hypothèse quant au comportement de Bella à son égard, mais n'osait pas en faire part à qui que ce soit, de peur d'avoir raison.

Cependant, un jour, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, plus précisément juste avant le réveil d'Edward, elle pénétra dans la cabine du pirate avec qui elle se sentait le plus proche. Elle le trouva à sa table, grattant sa plume sur un parchemin.

- Rosalie.

- Jasper.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, l'observant, tandis qu'il continuait d'écrire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers elle, mais personne ne rompit le silence pour autant. Jasper savait que si Rosalie avait quelque chose à dire, il ne fallait pas la forcer, elle le dirait quand elle jugerait le moment arrivé. Soudain, elle planta son regard acier dans le sien et lui déclara sans détour :

- Je m'inquiète pour le Capitaine.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, lui sourit-il.

- Elle ne dort plus, ne mange plus, ou alors à peine. Elle reste des heures devant la proue à réfléchir.

- Et j'imagine que tu as développé quelques idées quant à son comportement …

- Etrange ? continua Rosalie.

- Non, pas étrange, contesta le contremaître. Inhabituel serait plus approprié dans son cas.

- Soit.

De nouveau, un silence se fit. Chacun craignait ce que l'autre pensait. Rosalie reprit enfin la parole, et assena d'une voix faible, comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un n'entende ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Je crois que le Capitaine est amoureuse du Commandant.

_Un vertige puis le silence_

- Je le crois également, confirma Jasper.

- C'est …

- Etrange ? sourit Jasper, lui reprenant le mot qu'elle avait utilisé quelques instants plus tôt pour qualifier le comportement d'Isabella.

- Non. C'est mauvais. Et dangereux. Pour elle. Pour lui. Pour nous tous.

- L'amour n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Regarde toi et Emmett. Moi et Alice. Carlisle et Esmée.

- Il n'y a pas d'amour entre moi et Emmett, s'offusqua la belle blonde.

- Si tu veux, concéda Jasper. Tu n'as pas vu alors les regards qu'il te lance.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Tu as raison, approuva le pirate.

Rosalie réfléchit aux mots qu'elle allait utiliser.

- Je voulais dire que c'était mauvais dans le sens où les conséquences seraient désastreuses pour tout le monde. Regarde la dernière fois.

- La dernière fois, les circonstances étaient toutes autres, contra Jasper.-

- Mais le résultat sera identique.

- Et que comptes-tu faire ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Moi, rien. Toi par contre, tu vas la convaincre de se débarrasser de lui avant que la situation n'empire, déclara d'une voix froide Rosalie.

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Jamais une mission n'avait paru aussi périlleuse pour Jasper que celle qui s'apprêtait à réaliser à l'instant. « Comment Rosalie a-t-elle réussit à me convaincre ? » maugréa-t-il. Les chances de réussir étaient minces. Très minces. Pour ne pas dire quasi inexistantes. « Restons positif. Après tout, s'il y une seule personne susceptible de la faire changer d'avis, c'est bien moi. Bella écoute souvent ce que j'ai à lui dire. Même si après elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Positif, j'ai dit restons positif. » Le quartier-maître s'approcha doucement de son Capitaine, qui tenait fermement le gouvernail.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? commenta Jasper.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son subordonné de meubler la conversation. Isabella en déduit immédiatement qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Or cela devait être important, car ordinairement, le grand blond ne tournait pas autour du pot. Il y allait de front, sans détours. Clair, précis et concis, telle était la nature de Jasper Withlock.

- Certes, concéda Bella.

- Mais qui peut se finir de la plus néfaste manière. Vous avez déjà pu le vérifier par le passé.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda le Capitaine Swan, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je parle de cette funeste journée du 15 avril 1657.

- Je vois, répondit Isabella, en fronçant automatiquement les sourcils. Et quelles sont les similitudes avec aujourd'hui ?

- La présence de cet homme, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, à bord de nôtre navire.

- Il me semblait que c'étaient les femmes qui portaient malheur, plaisanta Bella.

- Capitaine.

- Bien.

Chacun se mura dans un silence profond. Jasper commençait à hésiter. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que de vouloir lui parler de ça.

- Edward Cullen n'est pas Jacob Black, j'en ai conscience, reprit Bella, fermant momentanément les yeux à l'évocation de son ancien amant.

La douleur de prononcer son nom était toujours aussi présente qu'avant.

- Assurément, mais il pourrait prendre la même place que lui dans votre cœur.

- Par ce que maintenant j'ai un cœur ? ricana Bella.

- Nous savons tout deux que vous avez été fortement meurtrie par sa mort lorsque les Anglais lui ont pris sa vie. Mais c'est le passé. Et le passé doit rester où il est. Tomber amoureuse d'Edward ne vous mènera à rien de bon. Il ne fera que ressasser la mort de Jacob.

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Edward, mugit Isabella, furieuse.

- Pas encore du moins. Capitaine, continua Jasper, tous les hommes à bord ont remarqué votre étrange comportement. Et cela leur a rappelé la situation avec Jack.

- Et que me conseilles-tu donc ?

Jasper la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'assener d'une voix dure, dénuée de tout sentiment :

- Vous en débarrasser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Isabella tourna la tête à nouveau et ne répondit rien.

- Si vous ne vous en sentez pas capable Capitaine, je peux m'en charger. Je peux me débarrasser de cet homme qui ne nous crée que des problèmes. Vous savez, cela peut arriver à tout le monde, un petit moment d'hésitation, de faiblesse.

Cependant, son regard démentait ses paroles. A vrai dire, Jasper ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Capitaine répugnait tant à tuer cet homme. Jamais par le passé Isabella n'avait hésité à abattre quelqu'un, que ce soit homme, femme ou enfant. Pour lui, le Commandant Cullen ne restait qu'un problème qu'il suffisait de tuer pour faire disparaitre afin de retrouver le calme. Sauf si …

- Sauf si vous l'aimez, termina Jasper.

- Sauf que je ne l'aime pas, tonna le Capitaine, à présent énervée.

- Soit. Vous ne voyez donc aucune objection à ce que je me débarrasse de lui ?

Bella tourna très lentement son visage vers le sien, en prenant tout son temps, pour bien lui faire concevoir la véracité de ses propos :

- Si une seule personne, homme ou femme, morte ou vive, touche à un seul cheveu du Commandant Edward Cullen, elle en subira les conséquences de sa vie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Mr. Withlock ?

_Je peux mourir demain_

_Ca ne change rien_

Jasper déglutit et hocha lentement la tête, signe qu'il avait compris.

- Bien.

Chacun détourna son regard, observant les pirates qui s'activaient sur le pont. Un homme, à la peau mate, s'approcha et informa le Capitaine :

- Le prisonnier s'est enfin réveillé.

- Merci. Tu peux disposer Jared.

Isabella quitta la barre, la laissant aux bons soins de son quartier maître et alla chercher Angela. Elle lui ordonna d'aller aux cuisines et de remplir un plateau de nourriture pour le prisonnier. La jeune s'effectua sans rechigner.

« Et maintenant, que vais-je faire ? » se questionna Bella. « Il est clair que je ne suis pas encore prête à lui parler. Dois-je le laisser encore seul ? Bon Dieu, que cela est difficile ! »

Une porte claqua, interrompant les pensées du Capitaine, et une furie blonde se jeta sur Bella. Sans aucun doute, Rosalie Hale était furieuse, et comme elle sortait juste de la cabine du Capitaine, actuellement occupée par le Commandant prisonnier, il était certain que ce dernier avait du dire ou faire quelque chose qui l'avait mis en rogne.

- Il sait ! Il est au courant ! cria Rosalie.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda Bella.

Elle était totalement déboussolée, elle ne savait absolument pas de quoi ni de qui Rosalie lui parlait. Pourquoi était-elle donc dans cet état ? Il en fallait bien plus pour troubler la belle blonde.

- Allons dans ma cabine, lui dit le second.

Les deux femmes pénétrèrent alors dans une chambre où le pourpre dominait. Deux grandes glaces leur faisaient face, leur renvoyant leur reflet de femmes fatales. Elles contournèrent le boudoir et s'assirent sur le grand lit. Rosalie ne pipa mot, des larmes – de rage ? – perlant aux coins de ses sublimes yeux.

- Rosie, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? interrogea Bella, en lui prenant la main.

- Il sait. Le prisonnier. Pour King.

- A ces mots, Bella se figea. D'où pouvait-il avoir eu vent de cette sombre affaire ?

- Comment ?

- Il était à la cour avec ma famille. Il m'a reconnue.

De nouveau, le silence se fit.

- Bella, je t'en supplie, il faut le tuer ! implora-t-elle. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. Je ne veux plus revivre cela.

- Rose, je …

- Quand Royce m'a violé, il a détruit une part de moi. Ici, sur ce navire, j'ai appris à me reconstruire. Je ne veux plus penser à ce qui s'est passé. Et je ne veux surtout pas que cela s'ébruite. Je t'en conjure, fais-le taire à jamais.

- Rosalie, je ne peux pas le tuer.

Le second se leva et prit un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

- Mais je te jure que pas un mot de cette affaire ne sortira de sa bouche, promit Bella.

- Merci.

Isabella se leva à son tour, et avant de quitter la cabine de son second, elle lui ordonna de ne pas être dérangée dans les prochaines heures.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Rosalie, surprise.

- Dans ma chambre.

_J'ai reçu de ses mains_

_Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme_

Bella se trouvait à présent dans sa cabine, assise sur son bureau. Le prisonnier avait mangé et semblait avoir repris des forces, selon Angela. A présent, il était endormi. En veillant à ne pas le réveiller, car elle ne savait toujours pas comment l'aborder, elle glissa précautionneusement une clé dans un tiroir de son secrétaire, l'ouvrit et en sortit un carnet à la couverture noire. Les pages à l'intérieur étaient jaunies par le temps. Son journal intime. Elle y écrivait ses mémoires. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'y avait pas touché. Depuis le 15 avril 1657, plus précisément. Non, elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à revivre cette fatale journée. Jasper avait raison, le Commandant Cullen la forçait à remuer les cendres d'un passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublié. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commençait à remuer. Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Depuis combien de temps était-elle donc restée à regarder fixement ce stupide cahier ? Avant qu'il ne sorte totalement des méandres du sommeil, elle glissa son carnet dans le tiroir qu'elle referma à double tour. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Bella regarda Edward battre des paupières et s'étirer longuement. Il était d'une réelle beauté à couper le souffle. Bien bâti, les muscles de ses bras saillant, son torse robuste apparaissant au détour des boutons ouverts de sa camisole, des doigts longs et fins, digne d'un grand pianiste.

« Peut-être joue-t-il du piano ? » se demanda Isabella.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen était une réplique parfaite d'Apollon, surpassant même cette figure grecque de la beauté et de la perfection masculine. Nombreuses seraient celles qui se damnerait pour un seul de ses sourires en coin dont il avait le secret.

Reprenant ses esprits, Isabella souffla, pour lui faire part de sa présence :

- Je vois que vous êtes éveillé Commandant.

[ … ]

Lorsque le Commandant lui avait posé ses questions, elle n'avait aucune réponse valable à lui donner.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir gardé en vie ? Je ne vous suis plus, Capitaine. Avez-vous eu un élan de pitié envers moi, se moqua Edward. Vous, le plus monstrueux pirate que les mers n'aient jamais laissées sillonnées, avez-vous ressentit ce sentiment humain, inconnu de vous, qu'on appelle communément la compassion ?

Bella se rappela l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était lors de ce fameux abordage.

- Oui, aussi étrange et grotesque que cela puisse paraître, j'ai déjà éprouvé des sentiments humains. Et pas seulement à votre égard, rassurez-vous, déclara le Capitaine Swan.

- Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi moi ? murmura Edward.

« La vérité, Bella. Maintenant. Dis la vérité. »

- Par ce que j'ai été tout bonnement - et stupidement, je dois bien l'avouer - incapable de mettre fin à vos jours.

« Voilà, c'est dit. »

- Pourquoi vos hommes ne l'ont-ils pas fait à votre place ? Je suis sûr qu'Emmett aurait été aux anges de le faire.

Isabella éclata de rire.

- C'est sûr que cela aurait fait plus que plaisir à mon cuisinier d'utiliser ses haches pour vous découper en rondelles !

- Quoi ? C'est votre cuisinier ? Le grand brun qui m'a assommé ? demanda Edward ahuri.

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Rien, je suis juste … surpris. Je le voyais plus dans le rôle de votre homme à tout faire, votre bras droit en quelque sorte.

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. D'ailleurs, vous lui devez votre repas, se marra Bella.

- Je lui dirais bien merci, mais après ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi, cela paraitrait un peu … inapproprié.

- Je le conçois.

Edward était étonné de pouvoir autant plaisanter avec le Capitaine. C'était une nouvelle facette de sa personne qu'elle lui montrait, et il en était agréablement surpris. Il était presque persuadé qu'il devait être un des rares à l'avoir vu sourire aussi naturellement. Ce personnage le fascinait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. « Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses ». Cette phrase résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. Que voulait-elle dire par-là ?

Retrouvant son sérieux, Edward lui demanda :

- Donc, pourquoi vos hommes ne m'ont-ils pas encore fait saigner comme un porc ?

- Par ce que je le leur ai interdit .Jasper me l'a déjà aimablement proposé, comme tout l'équipage, d'ailleurs. Vous êtes sous ma protection, tant que vous restez à bord de on navire, s'entend-t-il.

Edward médita ces paroles en silence.

- Mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce sujet épineux, continua Bella. Parlez-moi de votre vie à la cour. Il s'avère que vous sembliez connaître Rosalie Hale, mon second.

- Oui, disons juste que suite à une affaire quelque peu délicate, elle a du quitter la cour. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout le royaume d'Angleterre la croyait six pieds sous terre.

- A bord de ce navire, seules trois personnes sont au courant de cette triste histoire. Moi, mon quartier maître Jasper, et vous. Et il devra en être ainsi jusqu'à ce que la mort nous emporte, avez-vous compris ?

- Oui, je ne comptais pas le crier sur tous les toits. Cette jeune femme a assez souffert de cette histoire comme cela.

- Parfait.

Alors qu'Edward ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement et une personne entra dans la chambre, sous le regard médusé d'Edward et celui plus que furieux du Capitaine.

_C'est même trop pour un seul homme_

- Je veux un nouveau poignard, ordonna d'une voix autoritaire la nouvelle venue. Le dernier n'était pas assez aiguisé.

Bella se leva d'un bond.

- Retourne dans ta chambre immédiatement, cria le Capitaine.

- Mais, je veux pas !

- C'est un ordre Renesmée.

La petite fille bouda mais sortit néanmoins de la pièce.

- Qui … qui était-ce ? demanda Edward éberlué.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

A ces mots, le Commandant Cullen se leva, lui aussi furibond.

- Comment ? D'où sort cette petite fille ? Vous l'avez kidnappée elle aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous attendez une rançon, comme pour moi.

- Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Je n'attends de rançon de personne.

- Alors qu'est ce que je fais sur ce bateau ? Et la petite aussi ? C'est une honte, s'attaquer à des enfants aussi jeunes ! Vous n'avez vraiment aucune morale. Je commençais tout juste à vous appréciez, mais il faut croire que je me suis totalement fourvoyé sur votre compte. Vous ne valez pas mieux que ce monstre de Royce !

Le soufflet partit. Aucun des deux ne s'y attendait en réalité. Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire taire le Commandant, qui se rassit, la marque de la main du Capitaine commençant à apparaitre sur sa joue.

- Bien que je n'aie aucun compte à vous rendre, sachez que cette petite est ici de son plein gré puisque c'est ma fille, sombre idiot !

- Votre fille ? Vous avez une fille …

- Par ailleurs, une rançon ne m'intéresse pas, surtout dans votre cas. Cela ne m'attirerait que des ennuis. Les soldats du Roi seraient alors à mes trousses. Ensuite, bien que je n'aie aucune morale, je vous interdis, vous entendez bien, je vous interdis de me comparer à cette ordure de Royce King, assena-t-elle. Et pour finir, je n'ai que faire de vos sentiments à mon égard. Je me fiche totalement de savoir si vous m'appréciez ou non. Vous êtes mon prisonnier, rien de plus, rien de moins.

Edward était abasourdi par autant d'informations d'un coup. La plus spectaculaire était bien entendue l'annonce que le Capitaine Swan avait une fille. Isabella se leva et avant de quitter sa chambre, elle lui dit :

- Sachez que cette erreur ne se reproduira plus.

- Ce n'était pas une erreur Capitaine.

- De quoi parlez-vous, interrogea Bella intriguée.

- Du faite que vous ayez plaisanté avec moi. A vrai dire, j'ai vraiment apprécié ce moment.

- Oh, je ne parlais pas de cela, sourit étrangement Bella. Mais je vais me reprendre. Je ne ferais plus ces trois erreurs : je ne laisserai plus la porte ouverte par mégarde, je ne vous adresserai plus la parole et vous ne coucherez plus dans ma chambre dorénavant.

- Quoi ?

- Vous m'avez fait rappeler à bon escient que vous n'êtes qu'un prisonnier. Vous dormirez dans la cale à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, Bella quitta sa chambre.

_Et je l'ai vue partir_

_Sans rien dire_

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours que le Commandant couchait dans sa cellule, dans la cale. L'odeur de moisissure quasi permanente était étouffante, des squelettes des anciens prisonniers sans doute jonchaient le sol, et la nourriture était plus qu'horrible : pain noir et eau, deux fois par jour. Elle était loin, l'époque où il dormait dans la chambre du Capitaine Swan et où il se gavait des bons petits plats d'Emmett ! Ce dernier s'était fait d'ailleurs un plaisir de le déloger de la cabine royale de Bella, à coup de pied au derrière. Le Capitaine Swan semblait l'avoir oublié, malgré qu'Edward ait crié son nom sans arrêt les premiers jours. Puis il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien. La mort planait dans la cale, et l'attendait impatiemment. N'ayant rien à faire de ses journées, Edward avait beaucoup réfléchi à sa dernière conversation avec le Capitaine. Il regrettait amèrement de s'être emporté de la sorte et de l'avoir juger sans rien connaitre. Et il ne regrettait pas seulement pour être choyé, mais aussi par ce qu'il avait commencé à apprécier la présence de Bella, or à présent, il était seul. « Ne jugez pas ce que vous ne connaissez pas. » Rosalie avait raison. Cela le blessait dans son orgueil de le reconnaitre, mais la belle blonde avait raison. Ce qui le poussait inévitablement à penser à la fille d'Isabella, Renesmée. La question qui le taraudait inlassablement était : « Qui est le père ? » Au départ, il avait pensé au quartier maitre, Jasper. Mais la blondeur de ce dernier l'avait vite détrompé. Car la petite était aussi brune que sa mère. Emmett avait vite été évincé. Isabella ne s'enticherait pas d'un simple cuisinier. Alors qui ?

Puis ses pensées avaient dérivés vers la femme qui occupait tout son esprit. On s'attendrait à ce que ce soit Tanya, sa fiancée, or ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Lady Denali n'existait plus aux yeux d'Edward Cullen. Non, il pensait sans cesse à Isabella Swan. Cette femme le fascinait toujours autant. Il avait eu la chance d'entr'apercevoir la jeune femme, telle qu'elle était réellement, et depuis lors, il désespérait de lui adresser la parole un jour. Or les siens étaient comptés.

Des pas le tirèrent de son état somnolent dans lequel il perdurait depuis quelques temps. La tête blonde de Jasper Withlock apparut, tenant son maigre repas.

- Tu n'es pas encore mort, malheureusement, constata-t-il simplement.

- Non, cela ferait trop plaisir à Emmett, grogna Cullen.

- En effet. Il en rêve même la nuit, quand il n'est pas dans les bras de Rosalie.

- Elle s'est abaissée bien bas, commenta Edward, en mordant dans son pain rassis.

Avant que Jasper ne remonte, Edward tenta sa chance :

- Dis-moi, qui est le père de Renesmée ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

- Et qui est le mieux placé pour cela, railla Edward.

- Le Capitaine, répondit naturellement Jasper en quittant la cale.

- Encore faut-il qu'elle m'adresse la parole, maugréa le prisonnier.

_Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire_

En remontant de la cale, Jasper ne put être que satisfait. Le Capitaine semblait avoir totalement oublié le prisonnier. La routine avait repris ses droits à bord du vaisseau pirate. Il se dirigea vers la cabine de Capitaine qu'elle avait enfin récupéré. Elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Il visita donc la chambre de la fille du Capitaine, Renesmée, où elle logeait avec sa nourrice, Esmée. La petite était un sacré garnement, toujours plein d'entrain et surtout de malice, s'amusant à faire les quatre cent coups aux pirates. Elle savait déjà manier le poignard et le sabre du haut de ses cinq ans. Elle avait autant de caractère que sa mère, et le navire était hélas bien trop souvent témoin des prises de becs entre mère et fille. Même sa gouvernante, Alice, pour qui elle avait pourtant un profond attachement, peinait à venir à bout de cette fillette, et ses leçons étaient toujours écourtées. D'ailleurs, celle-ci lui faisait sa leçon, sous l'œil attentif de sa mère.

- Capitaine, j'ai à vous parler, dit Jasper.

- J'arrive, lui répondit Bella.

Ils sortirent de la cabine et s'accoudèrent à la balustrade du navire. La mer était calme aujourd'hui, et le ciel bleu dégageait un semblant de calme.

- Nous avons un problème, énonça le grand blond.

- Quel est-il ?

- Nous manquons d'hommes. Nous avons perdu Mike, Lauren et Embry lors du dernier abordage du vaisseau espagnol il y a de cela deux jours. James a été salement amoché et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'en relève pas. Nous n'avons pas fait de prisonniers, ce qui fait que nos bancs se vident peu à peu. L'entretient de notre bateau nécessite une main-d'œuvre importante qui nous manque.

- Que proposes-tu ? interrogea Bella.

Jasper réfléchit un moment. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens, essayant de trouver une solution. Il avait murement réfléchi à sa réponse, et même si elle ne lui semblait pas très bonne, c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé.

- Le prisonnier. Edward Cullen. Il pourrait faire le boulot de mousse. Laver le pont, acérer les sabres, aider aux cuisines …

- Oui, je sais en quoi consiste le métier de mousse, l'interrompit Isabella, agacée.

- Bref, il pourrait donner un coup de main à Seth.

- Tu n'as trouvé aucune autre alternative ?

- Non.

Jasper était assez contrarié, à vrai dire. Le Capitaine ne semblait pas avoir oublié Edward le moins du monde. Au contraire, durant toute cette semaine où il avait séjourné dans la calle, Bella n'avait cessé de s'interroger à son sujet. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir continuer à s'occuper de lui, à le choyer et à le protéger. Or elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait frôlé l'insubordination et ce, devant sa fille. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas aimé du tout qu'il la juge et qu'il la compare à l'enflure de Royce King. Malgré tout, Bella était ravie qu'il ait apprécié tout autant qu'elle ce moment de complicité dans sa cabine avec elle, juste avant l'irruption de Renesmée. Elle envisagea un instant de le laisser moisir au fond de la cale avant de se rappeler son magnifique visage. « Ce serait un crime que de laisser un tel homme mourir » songea-t-elle.

- Bien, alors sors-le et confie-le aux bons soins de ce cher vieux Sam. Il saura le former, ou plutôt le mater !

Jasper souffla discrètement. Il pensait sincèrement que rien n'allait sortir de bon de cet homme-là. Néanmoins, il se devait d'obéir aux ordres de son capitaine. « Hé, mais un jour de plus ou un jour de moins, quelle différence après tout ? » ricana-t-il en silence.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que cette première partie vous aura plus :)<p>

J'ai toujours adoré l'univers des Pirates (surtout Capitaine Sparow ^^) donc je me suis dis : Hey et pourquoi ne pas faire un petit OS dessus ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Est ce que vous trouvez que le suspence est bien ? Avez vous éét surpris au cours de cette 1ere partie ? Ou ?

La suite arrive bientôt !

N'oubliez pas les reviews :D

Lennah


End file.
